


Bathtub Octopus

by nidelungen



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Half-Human, Human/Monster Romance, Step-parents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidelungen/pseuds/nidelungen
Summary: 《因为太混沌了tag甚至没法形容文所以我选择用summary描述这件事》雷给/鱿鱼♀。鱿鱼是人类→奇美拉→上半身人类的章鱼娘。小妈文学注意，原创的倒霉亲爹注意，奇怪的肉注意。希望志愿者不要杀了我（我错了——）
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 2





	Bathtub Octopus

这依然是个梦，却是熟悉的场景。是阿尔贝尔十五岁生日那天，雷雨的天气带来的不仅是阴沉和雨水，还有电闪雷鸣，天空炸开一声噼啪，而后是第二声，第三声。金色的雷电划开天空，照出皇宫广场前那个怪物的身影。  
那确实是怪物。名为怪物的可怕之人下身几乎异化为了恶魔的形态，利爪从她身体的两侧生出，花朵盘绕在她的身体上，数条巨龙一样的触手分立于她的身侧，只有肤色一般惨白的长发，还有少女的上半身与浅紫色的眼睛能说明，她曾经是人类。  
那样的怪物在雨中一动不动，身体上除了雨水还流有血色的液体。痛苦萦绕着她的身躯，她在痛苦，她渴求咆哮，渴求破坏。  
而他只是拔出手中的剑。紫色的古剑上萦绕着金色与紫色的电光，仿佛收纳了所有的雷电。下一秒，他冲上前去，剑刃洞穿她的身躯，却避开了所有的器官。  
他把剑拉出来，看着怪物的身体逐渐变化为普通女性的赤裸躯体，并且前倾倒下——那之前他没管自己会因此触碰到少女近乎贫乏的胸部，接住了她的身躯，把她抱起来。  
他听不到少女的呼吸，只是她身上没有伤口而已。  
“尤里乌斯，我们回家吧。”

阿尔贝尔从梦中惊醒，他坐起来。少女湿滑柔软的皮肤触感太过真实，以至于这个梦仿佛是昨天的一样。但是那已经是十年前了。  
那件事之后，尤里乌斯嫁人了，对象是阿尔贝尔的父亲，听说是雷维翁王要求的。他则自己离开了家，到了这西南方的原野上，在驻守于此地的骑士团中历练了十年，他有名声，有很好的下属们，却自觉没有留下属于自己的东西。  
而今这支部队要换防到首都圈了。他打包着自己的行李，突然意识到十年前和现在，这个破旧的木箱子依然能装下他的所有物品，衣服、日用品、纸笔和曾经镇压了尤里乌斯的天雷剑。  
父亲还是会给他写信，并且总是在信里说说家里的近况。有一次他特意问阿尔贝尔要了一笔钱，说是要给尤里乌斯专门建新的浴室，顺带翻修一下房子。他还说仆人换了一班，是跟着雷维翁王要他娶尤里乌斯的命令一起到的。他还说——“迄今为止我没有看到她完全恢复的迹象，我将老去，重病缠身，可她尚且年轻。”  
那天被阿尔贝尔贯穿身体之后，尤里乌斯就变成了上半身是人类、下半身却以章鱼的触腕取代双腿的状态，这样的她必须栖身于浴缸之中，不然就会因为脱水而死，更无法和普通男性共处一室。他离开家时只听到她还在用这些触腕试图走路，现在则不知道如何了。  
就在这时又有人进来，“阿尔贝尔，你的信。”  
“拿过来。”他拆开信，是红色信封的急信。笔迹是他不熟悉的娟秀笔迹，内容却情真意切。  
信上说他父亲去世了，得年六十岁。

回家之路，道阻且长。阿尔贝尔坐了整整两天的马车，才看到现在已经归属于自己的家宅。这家宅一如十年前可爱，只是本来残缺的一翼被重新修建起来，更有了庄严气息。  
在大门前等待他的是位中年妇女，打着灯笼，一身管家的浅棕色服饰。她拿过了阿尔贝尔的行李，阿尔贝尔这才敢开口：“尤里乌斯呢？”  
“夫人在侧翼休息，不要去打搅她，少爷。”  
他只好跟着管家一起去自己的房间，家里的仆人确实都是新面孔，大多是身强力壮的女性，从礼仪能看出来她们是皇宫派来的人。  
他想起来麦姆。麦姆相当好心的让他先回去了，作为他的副官，她的职责之一就是批准骑士团的士兵们的假期，“处理好您那边的事情时我们大概已经到首都圈了，到时候直接在新驻地见面吧，阿尔贝尔大人。”  
他的房间意外没什么变动，只是换了条新地毯。各种取代了衣服、放在衣柜里的东西都还在。一把训练的小木剑，小小的蕾丝斗篷，一幅卷起来的画，一个红色的戒指盒，一把吉他和拨片。这些都是尤里乌斯和他之间共有的。  
他把自己的衣服放下，而后拿了件睡衣和洗漱品，出了房门，却不去本来家里的浴室，而是去了侧翼。这条路他并不熟悉，好在走廊里的仆人都在打扫卫生，没在意他做了什么。  
侧翼入口的门闭锁着。他轻轻一推——雾气扑面而来。  
整个侧翼实际上就是一个大浴室，建筑师直接在房间中央放了一个相当大的浴池，大部分的洗浴用品都在浴池的台子上，镜子和书写台贴在门一侧的墙上。其他的墙都嵌入了防潮木材制作的书柜，顶天立地仿佛立柱，上面放着一本本书籍。房间的中央悬空吊着一个大烛台，四周也有小型的烛台，把整个房间照的通透。  
而浴池里，看似人类，却以八条赤色触手替代双腿的年轻女性正捧着一本书。她赤身裸体，任银白的卷曲长发倾泻而下，肤色白皙似凝脂，身材娇小而丰满，特别是胸前的双峰，仿佛雪落而成，只露出山顶一点岩石。  
那样的年轻女性，不过是抬起头来，以水晶般通透的紫色双瞳看了阿尔贝尔一眼。只有那种神情还能证明她是尤里乌斯，求知欲旺盛，冷静，而带着一丝高傲。  
“你回来了？”她问。  
阿尔贝尔吞了一下唾液，“嗯。今晚能在这边洗澡吗，尤里乌斯？”  
“当然可以。你要看书吗？”她举举手里的书。  
“不了。”阿尔贝尔脱掉自己的衣服，而后踏进了浴缸。  
往昔他们就算关系相当的好，也很少一同洗澡，何况现在。赤身裸体相对之时，很难找得到相对正常的说话方式。  
“爸爸说要你来处置丧事，”尤里乌斯最后先开口了，“让我写信要他们叫你回来。”  
“陛下呢？”阿尔贝尔还是比较关心雷维翁王多一点。  
“陛下让我去修道院隐居。”尤里乌斯的语气带着苦涩。  
如果尤里乌斯的生父是一般人，现在大概会因为是个混蛋而死在下水沟里，可惜不是。尤里乌斯的生父、把她变成这样的人，是这个国家的王。  
“他派来的仆人没可能……”阿尔贝尔说到半路，突然意识到自己说错了什么，立刻闭上了嘴。  
尤里乌斯却一早看穿，“放心好了，没人打算谋害爸爸之后摊上你这个麻烦人物的。”  
“这么说，我是麻烦人物了。”阿尔贝尔笑出声来，“那我接受。”  
“要我帮你搓澡吗？”一只触手伸到他面前，放在他的手上，“这个可是有感觉的。”  
阿尔贝尔点点头。触手放在他的皮肤上仔细吸附着，留下轻轻地痕迹，酥麻，带着一点点刺激，让人放松而愉悦。然而却没有持续太长时间。  
“你会……”阿尔贝尔把话题刹住了。  
“雷迅卿要问我怎么走路？我以前试过把它们扭成两条腿走路，后面我放弃了，因为那样总是摔跤。”  
一如既往通达他人的心意是尤里乌斯的好处，但是喜欢调侃也是。  
“我听父亲说过，你对自己做实验，用各种可信的不可信的方式。”阿尔贝尔看着浴池里的水。  
“差不多。如果有人能让我变回去，就算要我真的把自己声音卖掉，我也会接受的。”尤里乌斯漫不经心的把玩自己的白发，“这么长时间了。”  
他们没再谈到过尤里乌斯能不能变回去的话题。起码今晚不谈这个，今晚不谈。

早上醒来之后就是吃早餐的时间。阿尔贝尔没赖床，他换好便装，走到餐厅一看，却看到梦幻一样的场面。  
尤里乌斯仿佛从来没有变过一样，一身朴素的黑裙，温暖的棕发和棕色眼睛令人愉快，只是走路带着歪曲，像是脚瘸了一样。  
阿尔贝尔张开嘴，却发不出声音。尤里乌斯端坐在了桌子的另一端，他不得不跟着坐下，看着仆人把简单的早餐端上来。  
“夫人，”管家站在餐桌边开口了，“陛下让你决定究竟要怎样。”  
“去修道院吗？”尤里乌斯问。  
“去修道院，或者再婚，”管家说，“您知道，那位伯爵也是确实对未来的对象感兴趣，何况陛下已经说了……”  
“我明白的。”尤里乌斯不过微微颔首。  
“我办完丧事就留在首都了。”阿尔贝尔突然开口，“我在的部队换防到首都圈，可以在家和驻地之间经常往来了。”  
管家仿佛噎到了什么一样，说不出话来。尤里乌斯打开早餐的盖子，里面是非常基本的面包卷、炒蛋和培根。  
而后，就像是从未发生过刚刚的事一样，早餐继续进行下去。

雷维翁的王大部分并不是废物，但尤里乌斯的父亲绝对是。把好学聪慧的私生女儿变成怪物用于弑杀自己的父亲，又把自己的继承人、他的侄子们排挤出去，结果却还是让王位蒙羞——阿尔贝尔的父亲特意这么说过自己的领主。  
在曾经的皇宫里，尤里乌斯也很喜欢对孩子相当温柔的祖父母，以及从小跟在祖父母身边的表兄。那时候先代雷维翁王身边养了一群孩子，其中不仅有宫廷内现今的才俊，也有将官。  
阿尔贝尔也在这批孩子里。那时候他就是个小战士了，虽然有些笨拙，但却因为朴实的性格，天然讨人喜爱。尤里乌斯打算跟随这样的军人一生，一开始也只是因为他讨人喜爱的这面，随后才逐渐发掘出他的另一面——坚毅、冷静，以及善良。  
十年前，当她被强制的植入“秘宝”之后，也是他拿着制服“秘宝”制造的怪物专用的天雷剑，阻止了她彻底化为怪物。  
这之后十年，她一直躲藏在房间里，对自己做实验。一方面是为了镇压一直埋在体内的“秘宝”，另一方面是要让自己变回去。可惜，这两个方向的研究都停滞在某个阶段，突破的手段却不多。  
如果不是这次再见到阿尔贝尔，她大概会真的听天由命，任自己沦落到下一个贵族家中。  
——如果从一开始，这两个研究就是一回事呢？  
坐在浴缸里时，无意识间的电光让她拨动了一下浴缸里的水。身体颤抖着，很快她找回来自己的呼吸，耳边传来有人弹拨吉他的声音，仆人里的那位乐师不懂吉他，明显是其他人。  
这下她才发现，自己呆愣了很长时间，浴缸里的水都有些凉了。  
她起身，拿起浴缸旁的速记簿，记下这个思考。接下来是第二个，第三个，第四个。很快对以往实验的回忆让她摸到了这个思考的门道，逐渐是一个个可能方向的罗列。  
她狂喜，她悲伤，一切的一切开始在她的脑中打转。随后，书页彻底成为全新的风暴。

晚上的浴室里还是有两个人。像章鱼一样的女性在浴缸里的一侧看书，纯粹的人类男性拿了一把吉他，坐在浴缸边上，缓缓的弹着，他的脚碰触到水面，涟漪荡开，又消失在女性的手边。  
“你又把吉他捡起来了，”尤里乌斯看着那把发出声音的吉他。在她记忆里，阿尔贝尔对乐器的天赋很差，仅仅是能准确弹奏，就要花费一阵子功夫，“说起来，为什么把它放在衣柜里？”  
“因为行李里装不下，那时候我以为训练之后的夜晚不需要这把吉他。”  
“那你在你的驻地又买了一把？”  
“是。很多人都教过我怎么弹，但我用的最顺手的还是拨片。”阿尔贝尔让吉他发出朴素的旋律，“你要唱歌吗？”  
“我不唱歌很多年了。”  
阿尔贝尔叹口气，握好手中的拨片，“我学会你以前要我弹给你当伴奏的那首歌了。”  
他看着尤里乌斯的眼睛逐渐发亮，“弹给我听。”  
拨片在弦上发出第一个声音，第二个，第三个。恰似泉水叮咚，又似珠玉洒落。阿尔贝尔纯然的心思全放在吉他弦上，以至于尤里乌斯开口唱歌时，他手中的拨片差点飞了出去。  
不过是再度的拾起过去的声音，心境却早已经变化了。无论歌唱还是弹拨乐器，都是尤里乌斯曾经当着阿尔贝尔的面做过不止一次的事情——现在却做不到。  
一曲已毕，只剩下张着嘴的她，停留在歌声的幻梦境中。阿尔贝尔看了眼浴池的景象，不得不放下吉他，踩着浴池水，走到尤里乌斯面前，开始摇晃起她来。这下，尤里乌斯才清醒过来。  
“还好吗？”  
“没什么不好的，只是有些茫然。”

阿尔贝尔又看着时间来到午夜，这是他回到家里的第六个午夜。他已经躺在床上，安心的闭着眼睛。以往没有人给他讲故事，只有窗外的鸟鸣，现在连鸟鸣都已经消失，只有他自己的呼吸声。  
另一边的走廊里，尤里乌斯正在爬行。她用自己的触手在走廊地面上蠕动着，身后留下一串水渍。  
最近不知为何，她一直能感觉到心跳在见到某人时加速，欲望在指使她去亲近那个人，夜晚的梦境也洋溢甘美的气息。那个人的味道留在家里，她一直在嗅闻、寻找那个味道，就像寻找松露的猪。  
这让她无法理解——什么都没有变，她身边只是多出了一个人，作为变量而已。  
但是那个人是阿尔贝尔。如果是阿尔贝尔，什么事情都是说得通的。  
明天就是阿尔贝尔父亲的下葬日了。那之后阿尔贝尔会回去驻地，尤里乌斯要考虑进修道院或者再嫁人，在那之前，她打算实现自己做过的一个梦。没错，只是梦。  
另一边的阿尔贝尔听到了仆人们的脚步声。随后他听见房门被打开，一只章鱼一样的生物蠕动到他的房间里时贴心的关上了门，仔细用他放在房间里的脸盆清洗了身体，他能听到水声哗啦啦，明显是特意的要他听见的。  
那个人小心翼翼的爬上他的床，触手钻进他的被中，连人一起。他闻到女性的体香和海水的气息，来者只有一个可能。是尤里乌斯。  
那些奇妙的触手和她掩藏在触手下的迷之器官，紧紧贴着他的股间，中间只隔一层布料。性器本来只是安静的蛰伏着，却迎接了来自女性的引诱。  
阿尔贝尔一动也不动。他感觉到一条触手相当不安分的钻进他的睡裤之中，接着是几条触手，它们齐心协力，让睡裤直接和身体分离，从脚尖离开了温暖的主人。  
就好像是贪恋着热度一样，阿尔贝尔感觉到尤里乌斯的肌肤也缓缓落下、贴在他身上，胸前额外的被柔嫩的脂肪亲吻着，仿佛身临天堂。  
这之后尤里乌斯的唇也落下来，却是轻柔如羽毛一样的吻。随即，触手盘绕在他的性器上，“我开动了。”  
整条触手上都带着黏滑的液体，比体温稍稍地低了一些，吸吮着、摩擦着克制欲望的性器，仿佛千万张口在侍候着性器，从根部到尖端。很快性器就自觉的挺立起来，放弃了蛰伏的姿态。  
随之阿尔贝尔感觉到尤里乌斯握着他的肩膀，挺起了身体，触手下湿滑的器官随她的动作而离开他的身体，随之吞没了已经挺立的性器。现在她的手放在他腰两侧的床边，体内柔软、紧实、湿润的肉壁包裹着他的分身。  
阿尔贝尔清楚得很。这就是小穴。尤里乌斯明显事先给自己做了不少润滑，不然肉壁是容不下他的性器的。他脑内浮现出尤里乌斯用手指仔细抚弄自己身下的嫩肉，轻轻喘息着高潮的画面。  
单纯这样就足够他射精了。但是不够美妙。尤里乌斯挺起腰，开始缓慢的动着自己的丰臀与纤腰，挺起，放下。肉壁随着她的身躯摩擦着阿尔贝尔的性器，吸附着那性器的全部。她只不过是从这奇妙的器官那里索取属于自己的快乐，但即使如此说服自己，依然无法客制妄图将她按在身下、蹂躏亵渎的黑暗一面。  
水音也是一声声的，粘连不清的声音。情欲折磨着腹底，越发的使得极乐若即若离一般。阿尔贝尔放弃了理性，直接的在身内高潮，让体内的白浊液释放出来。可是却不觉得疲累，没有往昔那个近乎无味的时段，有的只是他自己的喘息和尤里乌斯的喘息重合，更多的液体滴落在两人的私处之间，是女性的淫液。  
而后，尤里乌斯调整好呼吸，开口了。  
“阿尔贝尔。无论你怎么看我，今天晚上的我，只是我自己，普通的人。明天就是爸爸的葬礼了，那之后我会离开这里，不会拖累你一丝一毫。”那般沉静的声音，吐出的却是痛苦的事实。  
“我生不下你的孩子，被秘宝变化的怪物都需要吞噬人类，才能产下子嗣——典籍重复了五次。今晚只是我想满足自己而已，我不会……吃了你的。”  
“所以，请原谅我。”即使闭着眼睛，阿尔贝尔也能体会到那种感情。痛苦，悲伤，无助。  
他睁开眼睛，伸出手去，握到离他身体最近的、属于尤里乌斯的手。尤里乌斯差点跳了起来，和被扎的猫咪异曲同工。  
“那没什么关系，”赤色的双瞳直视着淡紫色的双眸，“我只是希望你能在我身边，仅此而已。”  
“这样就好了吗？”尤里乌斯的声音仿佛玻璃。  
“这样就好了。哪怕会被你吃掉、会让你痛苦，我也希望看着你，好好的活在我身边，而不是现在这样。”  
阿尔贝尔说完，小心谨慎的吐出一口气，看着尤里乌斯笑了出来，是温和好看的微笑。  
“那你……依然像以前那样吗？”  
似钻石般珍贵、如石砖般沉重，本应化作蓝色玫瑰的话语，从阿尔贝尔口中说出：“我一直爱你，尤里乌斯。”

现在尤里乌斯后悔自己没有锻炼过下肢了。仅仅是两轮上位就已经感觉到触手酸疼，相当疲劳。然而快乐又牵引着她，让她放弃休息的思考，对愉悦的渴求完全覆盖了这一切。  
她现在是被强行拉起来的姿态，触手替代了人类的双腿，直接跪在了床上。阿尔贝尔在她身后，双手扶着她的双肩，性器深入她的体内，一下下撞击着深处，越发加快。  
视线被自己的欲望遮蔽，午夜的房间也近乎无法看清。已经放弃了思考，已经不肯再停下了。尤里乌斯怀疑着自己的身体为什么会分泌出催情的粘液，导致现在无论她还是阿尔贝尔，基本都在身体的无尽情欲中游泳。  
大概是要做到天亮为止了——恍惚间有如此思考。  
尤里乌斯感觉到自己的脸被阿尔贝尔扶着，他试图让她转过头来，她回应着他的动作，把头转过去，是往右肩膀的方向去的。  
而后一吻落在她的唇上。是深沉而湿润的吻，阿尔贝尔的舌尖试图寻找自己在他人身体里的同伴，尤里乌斯伸出舌尖，任由他舔舐着、品味着。在这甜美的品味之后，是连续的浅吻，温柔又有些力度，不像是羽毛，倒像是小小的角力。  
仿佛要融化一般。无法再镇静下去的感官啸叫着，令人头昏眼花。“怪物”放弃了保持理性的打算，任由自己沉溺在名为剑士的、以愉悦甜蜜美丽等一切美好感情组就的享乐之海之中。

就在那天夜晚，雷维翁王一睡不起。经过几个月的交接期，本来被排挤的王储正式上位，成为新王。王非常需要武力支持作为后盾，于是，以换取换防到王都的骑士团的支持为理由，新王撤走了监视尤里乌斯的仆人。  
——雷维翁的新王也在此时，从这些仆人那里听说了完整的事情经过。  
那天晚上，仆人们只顾着担心半怪物化的尤里乌斯，害怕她吞噬掉自己的恋人。他们特意在房门外轮流守候了一晚上，第二天早上，由管家打头，身强力壮的仆人们一齐进去检查。安然睡眠、尚在梦中的爱侣身上只有激烈做爱所带来的痕迹，床单都被汗水濡湿，近乎泡过水一般。  
那天下午的葬礼照常举行，无人缺席，之后，雷维翁王的死讯终于到来。无论这是否属于预示，至少，尤里乌斯自由了，她还在这之后彻底变回了人类的姿态，只是她选择保留了触手。  
新王听着这些，突然又想起来已经得到预告的另一件事——阿尔贝尔要结婚了，而且是奉子成婚。  
他低下头去，决心在下次教堂的祈祷之中加入对生产安康的祈祷。


End file.
